Finding Pichu
by Golden Kayne
Summary: The title speaks for itself. Based On Finding Nemo. I luv that Movie . Kayne's Pichu is lost on a tropical Island. Can Kayne find him?


Author: Oh! This is my 5th pokemon-based-fic. MEEP! Yay! Well, I'll give  
you all a little feel of the story. MEEP! @.@  
Kayne sighed as he walked through the streets of Balderdash Village. He  
hated his daily chores. But I guess that was the price you had to pay when  
your mother was a Pokemon Professor. He hated his job, catching the  
starters, help the trainers choose, feed the pokemon. He was always tempted  
to tell his mother about his "gift". It was strange really, if he  
concentrated long enough on a pokemon he would go into a state, it was  
strange, how he could touch what they could, smell what they could, hear  
what they did, but it was different like time froze.  
"PICHU!" The rodent shouted.  
Kayne woke up from his daydream. "I thought I was lost for a second  
there.Thanks Pichu."  
Pichu knew of his master's gift. Pichu called it supersensory. His friend,  
Lucy, called him crazy. "Well, time to go to the dragon's lake!" He  
exclaimed as he called Pichu to his backpack.  
The dragons den, where all of Balderdash's water pokemon exist. This is  
where Kayne usually caught his water starters. So he unpacked a rug,  
sandwich, and hi super rod. Just wait for the catch.  
This was tiring. It's been an hour and still no Militaire. He sighed and  
began eating his sandwich.  
! ! !  
He had a tug! He reeled it in.And yes, a Militaire! These pokemon were part  
Ice so Pichu was out of the picture, so.  
"POKEBALL, GO!"  
He tossed a pokemon to reveal a fire lizard.  
"Char, Char! CHAR!" The flame pokemon yelled.  
It was risky, but worth it.  
"Charmander, Flame-thrower!"  
The pokemon released a fire attack emerging from its mouth. The water  
pokemon was roasted.  
"Pokeball, go!" he threw the pokeball. It wobbled once, twice, and with a  
PING! The pokemon was caught.  
"Back to the lab." He thought as he picked up the ball.  
"FINALLY," his mom scolded "THE TRAINER COULD COME ANY MINUTE!"  
"Oh.Will the Militaire was hard to find.  
"THAT'S NO EXCUSE-"  
DING DONG!  
'Saved by the bell' He thought to himself. "Oh, look at that. That must be  
him! I'll get that!" Kayne ran to door.  
As he opened the door revealed a.  
"GIRL! You're a girl!"  
"Yeah, I am, take a picture it'll last longer."  
But Kayne couldn't stop starring, especially at the chest area.  
The girl suddenly noticed what he was doing. And she smacked him. "Pervert"  
she started "You little pervert."  
As he went inside to the room that held the pokemon he rubbed the smack  
mark.  
Kayne sighed. "Hi, I'm Kayne and I'm here to help you choose!" He gloomily  
exclaimed "Do you know which pokemon you want?"  
"No, No I don't." She said playfully.  
He saw what she was doing. She was playing mind games.  
"Then let me introduce you to. Arbre." He released a pokemon which was  
similar to a pokemon similar to a Sneasel covered in Vines.  
"So cute.Next"  
He sighed. "Meet Flamber." He released a pokemon which was similar to a  
Poochyena engulfed in fire.  
"I am not going to have a fireman on speed dial.No thanks."  
"And Militaire, freshly caught."  
Kayne released a water pokemon. It looked like a fish.  
"No thanks. I'll take Arbre." She said.  
The grass pokemon jumped to her shoulder.  
"O.K Bye!" Kayne practically pushed the girl out of the door.  
"KAYNE! You didn't even get her name!"  
"Whatever. Pichu?"  
No response.  
"PICHU!"  
Nothing. Pichu was gone.  
Near Pichu.  
This was freaked up. Pichu was taken by a Murkrow. He considered shocking  
it but that's mean shocking himself.  
"PICHU!" The pokemon screamed as it decided to shock it.  
"Murkrow!" The dark-type dropped Pichu. He was falling and falling down  
until.  
THUMP!  
Pichu was face to face with a pokemon. It's lizard like body was enormous.  
Its green reptile skin was filled with sweat. Its stomach was marked by  
silver.  
Pichu was lost. Damn Pichu wasn't even on the same Island as Kayne.  
Author: That is it! 7 parts to go! So can anybody guess what the pokemon  
Pichu encountered was? Winner gets a main character part! 


End file.
